1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a construction for mounting a window glass in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As has been seen in many publications for examples as Japanese Utility Models Laid Open Nos. 58-35,416, 56-27,110, 57-76,122, 55-37,705, 58-54,315, 58-135,310, 57-141,113, 56-136,811 and 56-106,109 there has been proposed a construction for mounting a window glass in a motor vehicle. Further, as shown in FIGS. 11 to 15, as the conventional construction for mounting a window glass in a motor vehicle, there has been one having a moulding 8 covering the outer surface of a clip assembly 10 comprising: a body's side clip 4 on the vehicle, solidly secured to the vehicle body 3 at a position adjacent an outer peripheral end edge 2A of a window glass 2 in a motor vehicle 1; a screw 5 threadably coupled to the body's side clip 4; a clip body 6 tightened and fixed to the body's side clip 4 by means of the screw 5 and having a forward end portion 6A for pressing the outer peripheral end edge 2A of the window glass 2; and a retainer 7 tightened and fixed together with the clip body 6 to the body's side clip 4 by means of the screw 5 from the outside of the clip body 6.
Referring to the drawing, designated at 9 is a sealer interposed between the inner surface of the outer peripheral end edge 2A of the window glass 2 and the vehicle body 3, for sealing a space formed therebetween, 11 a hole formed in the vehicle body 3, into which the body's side clip 4 is coupled, 12 a seal interposed between the clip body 6 and the vehicle body 3 around the hole 11, for sealing a space formed therebetween and preventing water leakage through the hole 11, and 13 a seal secured to an end portion of the moulding 8, for contacting the outer surface of the window glass 2 to seal a space formed therebetween.
In FIG. 13, designated at 14 is a stopper disposed between the clip assemblies 10 and solidly secured to the vehicle 3, for pressing the outer peripheral end edge 2A of the window glass 2 to prevent the window glass 2 from moving.
In the conventional construction for mounting a window glass in a motor vehicle as described above, since the clip body 6 substantially presses the outer peripheral end edge of the window glass 2 through the forward end portion 6A thereof, a considerably high mechanical strength is required from the forward end portion 6A, and hence, the forward end portion 6A is formed to have a considerable thickness meeting the requirement of this mechanical strength.
Furthermore, the moulding 8 is engaged with projections 6B and 6C projecting from the right and left end portions of the clip body 6 as shown in the drawing and adapted to cover the outer surface of the clip assembly 10.
In consequence, a thickness of this moulding 8 measured from the surface of the window glass 2, i.e. a difference in stage H should have a height necessary for covering a sum of a thickness of the forward end portion 6A of the clip body 6 from the surface of the window glass 2, a thickness of the retainer 7 and a thickness of a head 5A of the screw 5.
When irregularities on the outer surface of the motor vehicle are minimized, i.e. the flush surface is adopted so as to reduce the air resistance during running of the motor vehicle at high speed, the difference in stage H has been disadvantageous in that it serves as one of causes of increasing the air resistance.
Furthermore, in the construction for mounting a window glass in a motor vehicle as described above, since the positional relationship of the clip assembly 10 with the window glass 2 is determined by deflecting the clip assembly to absorb a variability of window glass in the external dimensions thereof, such a disadvantage has been presented that the workability is low when the window glass 2 is assembled into the vehicle body 2.
Further, since the clip assembly 10 is secured to the window glass 2 in a manner to be deflected to a certain extent as described above, the pressure-sensitive form sealer 9 secured to the window glass 2 is subjected to a force acting on along the surface of the window glass 2 to be deformed, such a disadvantage has been presented that the sealing between the window glass 2 and the vehicle body 3 becomes unstable.